Getting Better
by theotherslover
Summary: The Doctor stays with Jack and learns a few things. Slight Jack/Ianto. First fan fic ever. Comments are extremely welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

This is my first fan fic, so it is really me just experimenting with the whole idea. I know it's short, but any comments would be really helpful in understanding how I want to work later on.

The Tardis landed with a bang and the Doctor balanced himself against the console. He knew it was desperate, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. More people had died because of him and once again he was alone. He didn't want to be alone again, at least not tonight. The Doctor grabbed his coat and made his way to the door. He didn't even know if he would find who he was looking for, but he had nothing to lose. When he stepped outside, the cool night air filled his lungs.

"Wasn't expecting you," a voice said from behind him.

"Well, you know me Jack. Always spontaneous!"

Jack chuckled as he moved out of the shadows. "And for what do I owe this honor?"

"Can't a guy just stop by to see an old friend?" the doctor said, trying to sound as normal and chipper as possible.

"I would say yes, but that's not really your style. Especially when it comes to me."

"I thought we got past that, Jack," the Doctor glared at him.

"We did. Did you get lost, or did the Tardis pick a time because I was just on my way home. It's really late."

"No, I knew where I was."

"What's wrong?" the friendly attitude was dropped, and now Jack was staring at the Doctor, concerned.

"I'm fine," the doctor replied.

"Yeah, yeah. You're always fine, but we both know that's not true. What can I do for you?"

"Can I... Would it be alright, if... I stayed with you tonight?" the Doctor murmured.

Jack looked at his Doctor, the man he adored and admired, but all he saw was a broken man. A man who had seen too much death and a man who just needed company. It was upsetting for Jack to his Doctor in such a state, but he knew that the Doctor was just as capable of those feelings as anyone else was. "Of course. Come on," Jack said leading the way.

The pair walked in silence for a while, just letting the night sounds fill the sky. When they were nearly at the flat, Jack finally spoke again. "How many this time?"

"Four. They were all good people, they always are."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"I've lost people too, you know. People, good people, that I've worked with, time and time again. They always die and it never gets easier."

"I know," the doctor whispered. It was strange for him to be hearing this from Jack. He was the one Jack looked up to. It was his fault Jack was the way he was. Jack was another tally on his conscience. Hearing those words from him, made the Doctor feel even worse. He killed so many people and tainted so many lives. Maybe it was time to end this. Maybe it was time to call it quits, before he destroyed anymore lives.

Jack took out his keys when they reached his flat and slowly opened the door. He was very careful to take his shoes off as quietly as he could. The Doctor followed his lead and gently closed the door behind him. It was a nice flat, very homey and clean. It didn't suit Jack at all, which confused the Doctor,

"I can get you a change of clothes. I don't really think sleeping in a suit is comfortable. Personally, I don't find really sleeping in anything is," Jack whispered.

"I don't need to hear anymore of that Jack," the Doctor responded at a normal volume.

"There is guest bedroom at the end of the hall, just give me a second." Jack began to walk quietly to a room. The Doctor followed him in. It was dark, but the Doctor's eyesight quickly adapted. It was Jack's bedroom, except the bed was occupied. A figure was asleep soundly. The Doctor's first thought was that this was another one of Jack's conquests, but Jack slowly made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to the figure and slowly began to caress the sleeping man's cheek. The man began to stir and lean into the touch.

"Jack?" the man said, barely audible.

"Hey, Ianto. The Doctor's staying in the guestroom tonight. Can he use one of your pair of pajamas?" Jack whispered.

"Mhm, top draw."

"Thanks, now go back to sleep," Jack said, stroking Ianto's hair and kissing his forehead. The Doctor looked at this in amazement. The two boys looked so peaceful and loving together. He smiled as memories started playing of him and Rose exploring the universe. He almost didn't recognize Jack placing the clothes in his hand. That was when he realized what he was fighting for, what those people had all died for. Death never got easier, but things did get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing

The Doctor laid on his back in an unfamiliar room. He stared at the ceiling counting as high as he possibly could before he drifted off to sleep. On a really restless night he could make it into the trillions before sleep consumed him. Tonight was not one of those nights as his eyes drifted closed when he hit 2,342.

It was his nose that woke him. The smells of meats and cofee were the first things he recognized. The Doctor shifted in his bed slowly, realizing that he the bed he was in was not his own. He opened his eyes to see the unfamiliar room. He sat up immediately and looked around. Where was he? Oh, he was in Jack's spare room. Wait? Did he really go to Jack for comfort? The man he tried to run away from? No, that wasn't right. Jack was his friend. His right hand man when things got bad. He was his dedicated solider. He was a faithful follower. He was a friend.

The Doctor rose out of the bed and stretched his long limbs. He reached for the door knob but stopped, deciding he felt strange walking out in the track pants and t-shirt, but when he turned to go fetch his suit, it was no longer on the chair. There was no choice now, so the Doctor opened the door and stepped into the hall.

The first thing he heard was humming coming from the kitchen. He walked in the direction of the gentle tune and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. The man from last night was moving around the kitchen manning all the instruments in the kitchen. The floor creaked and the man looked up.

"Morning," he said smiling.

"Morning," the Doctor replied. The man spun around and in a quick motion grabbed a coffee cup and handed it out towards the Doctor.

"Coffee?"

The Doctor smiled. "Sure thank you." He took a sip. The taste engulfed him and a warmth slid through him. "Wow, and I mean that. Have always liked tea myself, but this is wow."

The man smiled. "No one is ever able to resist my coffee. Jack can't live without the stuff."

"Well, I can see why." The Doctor took another sip and then extended his hand as the man continued tending to the eggs that were on the stove. "I'm the Doctor."

The man looked at the extended hand for a second before taking it. "I know, sir. Ianto Jones." His hands were calloused and hard, and the Doctor knew there was strength in this young man before him. The Doctor smiled as he withdrew his hand and sat down at the counter facing Ianto Jones as he continued to cook what looked like to be a wonderful breakfast. Ianto finally finished and placed a plate in front of the Doctor and himself. The Doctor took a bite.

"This is fantastic."

"Thank you, sir."

"Really, really fantastic. I can't tell you the last time I actually sat down for breakfast."

"Me neither. Life at Torchwood- hell life with Jack- makes it difficult."

"How long have you two been...?"

"I'm not really sure where to start counting. About a year officially, I guess," Ianto said taking a sip of his coffee.

"A year? So that would make it..." the Doctor stopped. His eyes widened. "Oh my head! You're Ianto Jones!" the Doctor screamed out. Ianto just raised his eyebrow. The Doctor continued, "Ianto Jones! The Ianto Jones. I can't believe I didn't put it together before! Jack talked about you constantly. It was Ianto this and Ianto that. He was moaning and groaning about how I couldn't fix the Tardis fast enough cause he had to get back here."

Ianto turned an immediate shade of red. The Doctor smiled and put out his hand again. "Really it's my honor to meet you Mr. Jones."

"Your honor? I am eating breakfast with the most important man in the universe and it's your honor?" Ianto laughed.

"Absolutely! Jack always talked about how brilliant you are and now I see it. Speaking of which, where is Jack?"

"Weevil alert this morning. I was going to take care of it, but he said you could use a good meal and I don't think you want to try Jack's cooking."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Jack is very good at a lot of things, but 100 plus years and he still can't cook."

The Doctor laughed. He continued to eat his meal as he said. "So Ianto, what embarrassing stories can you tell me about Jack."

Just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted and favorited. This is was suppose to be a one shot, but I think I may add 1 or 2 more chapters. I will try to get them out as soon as I can. I was thinking of starting a longer story soon. But once again, thank you.


End file.
